gunz2fandomcom-20200214-history
Shield Trooper
Never underestimate a shield’s offensive potential in melee combat situations. Shield Troopers are masters of shield techniques: they lower their shields to defend against enemy fire while approaching, before wielding them as weapons to deliver powerful melee strikes at close range. It’ll take more than a little firepower to slow these guys down. Max the Shield Tooper is currently the only playable member of the Iron Legions band of heavy mercenaries. Equipped with a flamethrower and minigun, each capable of annhilating foes at close range, his enemy's first instincts should usually be to run far away if they're lucky enough to see him coming. Even at range, however, his extra 30 HP and array of shields capable of negating most forms of damage when deployed or reducing it meanwhile make him GunZ 2's closest thing to an unstoppable force. Perhaps to his advantage, Max is often mistaken for a lumbering brute, but in truth he's just as quick and capable as any other class except when he's firing his weapon, which he can only do while slowly walking making knockdowns and ambushes an integral part of his arsenal. This being the case, a good Shield Trooper is wary of his other opponents whenever he slows down to finish off an enemy. Weapons Shield Trooper weapon Stats Page '' *'Shields''' are a melee weapon category unique to the Shield Trooper. They're different from most melee weapons in several ways, including their Ranged and Melee defense stats, which reduce incoming damage even while other weapons are deployed, and the fact that they don't allow the user to wallhang. Additionally, many sheilds have a very large block range, which prevents damage while the Shield Trooper blocks, even to his feet. Finally, a Shield Trooper can run at regular speed with a shield deployed if they wait to block until they're running along the ground at top speed following a dash, and the acts of running and blocking both modify his regular attacks and uppercuts. *'Flamethrowers '''are the Shield Tooper's first choice for close-quarters combat and can often mean an easy kill on an incapacitated or unsuspecting enemy. Against more aware foes, the fan of flames is hard to avoid and has a stunning effect, potentially making even a moment of contact a decisive victory. Their greatest drawback, however, is the user's inability to move except in a slow walk while they're firing. *'Miniguns '''are the only Medium range option available to Max, but they perform well for Shield Troopers who are unwilling or unable to get in close. They must be wound up before firing, limiting Max's mobility even before he can dish out damage, making the minigun a more situational weapon, but the alternate fire button can be held to keep the gun wound up without spending bullets. Like flamethrowers, firing or keeping a minigun wound up forces the user into a slow walk along the ground. Skills PVP Strategy The Shield Trooper is most proficient in close-range combat. His ability to run while holding his shield up gives him the necessary leeway to approach enemies without harm. Furthermore, his shield has knock down combos that act as an oppening for the use of his flamethrower, a weapon that deals the most significant amount of burst damage in the game (if used properly). The minigun is difficult to operate and leaves Max as an easy target, therefore it is recommended to be use on very specific situations like ambushes or cover-fire. Category:Mercenary